Butterfly Wings and Banana's
by Anime'sDarkAngel
Summary: Cho is the new Vocaloid, CV 09. Waking up to the Vocaloid only a day ago, she is new at this, and has only met Kagamine Len. Cho finds herself falling for the yellow-haired Vocaloid, but does he think of her the same way? Rated T just to be safe! Len x OC, no flaming and please dont leave negative reviews! Sorry I am bad at summaries, it is better then I made it sound I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi! Its my first Fanfiction so it's not that good, I hope you like it!)**

Butterfly Wings and Banana's

02. It was the first she remembered. Meeting unit 02-B, Kagamine Len. The world of Vocaloid was confusing, and having arrived only the day before, the world was still startlingly new. She remembered waking up well.

_UNIT 09, VOCALOID UNIT 'CHO' IS AWAKE._

_"Huh?" Cho shot up confused._

_"Ah!" A friendly voice exclaimed. "You're awake! I was starting to worry." _

_Cho swiveled around until she suddenly met a bright blue gaze. The 'gaze' jumped back and Cho took a good look at her new friend._

_He was about an inch taller than Cho (about 5'1'' she guessed) with fluffy blond hair tied into a small ponytail. He had beautiful blue eyes that Cho noticed were slowly becoming a lighter, crystal blue as a growing blush spread across both of the Vocaloid's faces.  
"Y-Your eyes!" Cho exclaimed.  
"W-what? Is there something wrong with them?" Len's shock increased.  
"No…they just changed color, that's all." Cho smiled  
"Yours did too." Len replied  
"What?" Shock coursed through Cho, and she leapt up and dashed over to her mirror. Her eyes were slowly returning to an electric blue color, the sea-green of embarrassment shedding from her irises.  
Cho looked on in amazement.  
"Sorry to startle you," She said dazed.  
"No problem!" Len replied cheerily.  
Cho took this time to examine her appearance._

_She had long brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. Her side bangs were dyed an electric purple to accent her eyes. She wore a typical uniform, a pleated skirt just a bit longer than Miku's with purple tips, black arm and leg pieces, and a purple lining on the square of fabric hanging down her back. She had a belt that hang down in a loop also in electric purple, and a tie like Rin's, but in electric purple of course. Cho didn't care, she rather liked purple._  
_"These are yours!" Len handed Cho two pairs of headphones, one styled like his but glowed blue-ish purple, the other pair butterfly winged, also a stunning mix of blue and purple._  
_"My uniform is a lot of purple." Cho commented neutrally._  
_"Yes, but I think you look good in purple!" Len blushed as the meaning of his words sank in. Cho blushed as well, and took the conversation to an easier topic._  
_"So what's your name?" Cho cocked her head to the side._  
_"Len Kagamine, Unit slash Vocaloid 02!" Len held out his hand_  
_"Cho, Unit slash Vocaloid unit 09!" Cho took his hand and shook it warmly._

Cho sighed at the memory, and was startled by a flash of yellow hair landing in the spot next to her.  
"Sorry Cho didn't mean to scare you!" Len smiled and Cho found herself blushing. Len was in a blue hoodie, with a white undershirt marked with his trademark yellow base clef. A smaller, black sidebelt was clipped to his gray jeans.  
Cho was in a simple one-piece white dress, her number, 09, was stitched onto the back in blue, the bottom of the dress was a line of purple. Her hair flowed out behind her, catching the low, warm breeze every now and then. Even in something so simple, Cho was stunning.  
"Are you ready for today's concert?" Len questioned, eyeing Cho and waiting for a reaction. She sighed.  
"I guess I am." Cho twirled a lock of hair on her pointer finger.  
"You'll be great. Don't worry!" Len smiled encouragingly and took her hand, surprising Cho _and _himself.  
Len withdrew his hand quickly. Slipping on his headphones he stood up.  
"L-Lets go get ready." Len's cutesy, normal stuttering tone was back.

Cho stood behind stage, twirling, twirling, twirling, that strand of hair around her pointer finger, her nervous habit. Len quickly rushed over to her as soon as he exited his dressing room, only to stop short.  
'_Cho….she's beautiful.'_ He thought, and then blushed at his untamed mind.  
Cho was in a stunning purple dress, it flowed around her ankles and trailed out a bit behind her, the translucent silk covering on the train made it look like she was being followed by a path of water. Her lips were full, and covered professionally by blood red lipstick. Her long eyelashes were made longer by mascara, and her blue eyes were accented by the brown eye shadow. She twisted the black bracelet on her hand, making the cat face charm hung off of it jingle. Seemingly startled by the noise, she twisted her black ring, glowing with a line of purple, on her left index finger instead.  
Len was in a suit trimmed with yellow, and a vine pattern that ran criss-crossed around the black fabric. Len admitted to himself that his outfit was simple because this was a formal concert, ('don't ask me why,' he had said to Cho earlier 'they wanted it that way!') but he felt underdressed next to Cho's stunning figure. Little did he know, he was a sight to drool over!  
"You're beautiful," Len whispered. Cho heard him and looked up, blushing. Len's eyes turned crystal-blue, while Cho's turned sea-green-blue.  
"You look amazing as well," Cho said quietly. The pair stood there, blushing, until they were told to go onstage. Their eyes returned to their normal colors and they hurried onto the stage, posing in their starting positions. Cho was shaking with nervousness and excitement.  
In a split-second decision, Len reached over and held Cho's hand. It was comforting, and some of the nervous feelings dimmed.  
The curtain began to raise lights and mist flowing in through the small opening in the rising curtain.  
Cho swallowed hard. _'This is it,' _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here's chapter two! Thank you for all of the reiews, and I'm sorry this was uploaded late, I was at Otakon and had no time to type. I won't be uploading soon, unfortunately, because of a summer trip, but I will be back and typing as soon as I can. No flames, and constuctive criticizm ((sp?)) welcome. Thank you for reading my story! Hope you enjoy!) **

The curtain completely left the stage, to reveal a roaring crowd. Len confidently began to sing. His voice was like a cool summer breeze, relaxing and refreshing. The tragedy-filled words of 'Unpure' began to reach the audience. ** (I wrote this myself, please do not steal this song or re-post it anywhere online, no mean comments. Thank you! ^. ^)  
**

_Torture of a blank page,  
Bully of a blank mind  
the page scares me  
almost as much as the pen does  
_

Cho joined in, her voice shaking slightly

_my harsh voice  
is like a broken record  
my scared heart,  
unable to reach what I love_

Len and Cho began the chorus together

_I'm sure my hearts wish,  
will reach you someday  
although I am not pure,  
I know that you are  
the soft beat of my heart  
will carry you away_

Cho twirled around, confidence suddenly flowing into her.

_The days roll past me  
I want to be close to you  
but with this black heart  
I am but a shadow_

_if I were to change,  
would you notice me?  
I catch your eye,  
and you smile at me._

Cho's heart lifted as the crowd encouraged her with a large cheer.

_I work up the courage  
and finally speak to you  
my voice wavers  
but you smile and respond_

Len entwined his fingers with Cho's, the lyrics growing happier by the minute.

_I get to know you  
the smile I learned to love  
but realization is a dark cloud  
I struggle to smile_

_I'm sure my hearts wish_  
_will reach you someday_  
_although I am not pure,_  
_I know that you are_  
_the soft beat of my heart_  
_will carry you away_

_I knew it wasn't right the moment I woke up,_  
_rain was clouding his vision_  
_in a swift movement, I switched_  
_so it was me, not you_

Len shifted their position so Cho was standing behind him, and braced himself for an impact that wouldn't come. Making like he was hit, Len fell to his knees. Cho's eyes clouded with tears, but she continued singing.

_The clouds press in on me  
I'm aware of you, here with me  
my body won't respond, but my heart will_

Len fell completely to the ground, and Cho went down with him, clutching his hand and forcing back the tears the moving lyrics had provoked.

~_Please don't cry over me~ _Len sung, in a loud, almost normal speaking voice that stood out from the sad melody. Cho's tears spilled over, and she forced her voice under control.

_Your tears won't stop,  
I try to move,  
manage a smile_

~_I will always love you,_ ~

Len repeated his song-talk voice from before.

_I'm sure my hearts wish,  
will reach you someday  
although I am not pure,  
I know that you are  
the soft beat of my heart  
will carry you away_

~_Someday…_~

Len sang the last word in a whisper. Cho leaned down and buried her head in his chest, letting some tears flow, for the audience and for herself, smudging makeup all across Len's shirt. Len sat up and together, he and Cho stood and bowed.

"Cho, Vocaloid unit CV_09! Thank you for coming to listen to our premier, please come again soon!" Len smiled and waved. Cho mimicked him, hoping she hadn't made a fool of herself when she had been crying. They hurried offstage, Len eager to congratulate Cho, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, a blur of yellow pushed him to the floor.

"Lenny!" a girl who looked almost exactly like Len exclaimed, smothering her mirror image.

"Rin?"

**(Ta-daa! Hope you likd it! Thats it for chapter two, and I'd like to welcome our newest character Rin! Hope you enjoyed, please review! Untill next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Oh gosh I'm terrible I know! I completely abandoned this story! NO WORRIES I AM BACK! Sorry this chapter is sloppy, but I just wanted to get this out there and let you all know that I am still updating this story and I plan to post another chapter sometime next week. So, enjoy~!)  
**

_Rin? _Cho questioned. The said girl had finally stopped smothering Len and was adjusting her gravity-defying white bow.

"T-This is Rin," Len tapped her to get her attention

"What? Oh! Hi! Cho, Right?" She held out her hand, the one that wasn't clutching Len's. Cho's head spun with jealousy. Who is this girl? Who is she to Len?!

"Right." Cho forced a smile and shook Rin's hand. The trio stood in an awkward silence, all thinking different things.

Cho: Are they an 'item'? Why didn't Len mention Rin before?

Len: Wow Rin came! Cho has a really melodic voice. Ah! I hope Cho doesn't get the wrong idea about us! I forgot to mention us being mirror images, and like siblings, well we are siblings, well technically…

Rin: I wonder if we can take the Road Roller home. I hope it didn't get towed again.

Once the awkward silence had reached its peak, Len, who had decided his and Rin's relationship was truly…..undecided, spoke up.

"W-well, we should all head home," He began. _ Wow, _Cho thought _Len has such an awkward-cuteness about him, and he's sensitive and sweet! Unlike a lot of other boys…._

The awkward silence continued on the ride home, (Rin was moody because her Road Roller was in fact towed again) and Cho practically leapt out of the car and onto the Vocaloid Mansions lawn. Her relief was quickly replaced with nervousness as she realized where she was. Her first concert had been a success, and she would now be accepted to live in the main Vocaloid Mansion instead of the Vocaloid Condo's.

Rin bolted to the house, dragging Len with her, so Cho had to jog to keep up. Rin burst through the door and glomped the first person who fell into her sight, which happened to be Kaito.

"Kaito," she sobbed "They towed my Road Roller again! And it was my favorite one! I even had parking clearance! Now all I have is the mini purple one I got for Christmas and…"

Cho sweatdropped at the girls rambling and tried to focus on something else, but the truth is, the whole house was a mess of noise. Cho huffed and coughed, attempting in vain to draw attention to herself. Her 'nice girl' act was wearing off; she was tired and cranky and wanted to be shown to her room. Len shifted nervously, but wasn't offering any help. Luckily, a (sober) Meiko came to her rescue.

"HEY!" she yelled. Rin clapped her hands over her ears. "THE NEW GIRL IS HERE! Nice to meet you I'm Meiko." Cho shook her outstretched hand.

"Cho." She replied, happy to be receiving some attention.

"Miku!" A teal haired girl with a leek in her right hand appeared.

"_Another _leek Miku? Haven't you had enough?" Len scratched the back of his head.

"Haven't you had enough bananas?" Miku responded snootily. Len's eyes widened.

"Bananas are the center of everything pure, of everything good tasting! How dare you-" Len was cut off midsentence by the leek Miku stuffed down his throat.

"Erm," Cho pulled the leek out of the suffocating boys mouth. "Well…can somebody show me to my room? I need some time to relax."

"Absolutely." A tall pink haired girl came into the room. "My name is Luka, and you must be Cho. Right this way please!" Cho liked her instantly. She seemed to be a lot more sane then the other Technicolor-haired people in this house.

**(A/N: Like it? Im sorry for the sloppy chappie! Please review, favorite ect! thank you, see you all soon!)**


End file.
